Prince Book
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: Lucy is a princess at heart despite all the struggles she had faced in the past. She remembered about the time her mother would always read her stories about princess & prince charming. Now Lucy decides to name her very own princes! (Lucy Harem)
1. Prince of Motion Sickness

**ღღღ**ஐ**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**ஐ**ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

"Ne Lu-chan, why did you name Natsu the _Prince of Motion Sickness_?" The blue haired pixie-like, Levy asked. Lucy giggled at Levy's confused yet curious face.

"Because he is one Levy-chan" Lucy said asking for a strawberry milkshake from Mira, and then turned to Levy once again. "Is this because of his weakness with moving vehicles?"

"Yep" Lucy said popping the 'p'. Levy's eyebrows burrowed as she got more confused with what her best friend was saying. "But aren't all dragon slayers weak with moving vehicles?"

"Actually I have something against that theory" Lucy admitted muttering a 'thanks' to Mira who had just given her, her strawberry milkshake. "Huh?"

"Well here's the list to why I named him that" Lucy said, moaning in delight as the cool shake went down her throat.

"We know there are different dragon slayers right? But if you take a good look at them there's something different" Levy tilted her head to the side as if saying continue.

"Wendy is immune to it, the motion sickness I mean. Hence she's not affected by moving vehicles, maybe because she's the sky dragon slayer." Lucy started ticking one of her fingers as she started crossing out the dragon slayers.

"Laxus and Cobra are said to be artificial dragon slayers, because of the implanted lacrimas in them. Sure they may be affected with moving vehicles but only a little" Two of her fingers ticked off.

"Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth tries to mask his weakness very well. Like pretending to be asleep" Lucy said ticking another of her finger. "Wait a minute! How do you know about that Lu-chan?" Levy asked teasingly. Lucy blushed but coughed and continued her explanation all the while refusing to be affected furthermore with Levy's teasing.

"Anyway… Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth, well his arrogance and stubbornness is what makes him look immune with moving vehicles" There goes Lucy's 5th finger.

"Oh let's not forget that Gajeel's got you!" Lucy said finishing her explanation. "W-what!? why would you say that about G-Gajeel!?" Levy screeched at her laughing best friend. Seems like Lucy's enjoying Levy's embarrassed look ne?

"Ara ara Levy-chan you're blushing~" Lucy teased the bookworm, all the while poking her stinging red cheeks. "Lu-chan!" Levy whined, repeatedly swatting the blonde's finger that continued to poke her cheeks.

"Come on shrimp, time for a mission!" Gajeel said coming out of nowhere. At the said time slinging Levy over his shoulder, Lily following his partner and squirming Levy.

"Good Luck Levy-chan~" Lucy teased for the last time, smiling too innocently at Levy who looked back at her. Levy pouted at her shrinking figure, she swears she could hear Lucy laughing her heart out.

"My.. Aren't you enjoying yourself Lucy?" Mira said like a mother would. Lucy nodded her head vigorously at her. Mira giggled at how enthusiastic Lucy was when she told Mira what she just told Levy and then she blushed. "Oh before I forget Lucy, I found a mission that maybe you'd like to take" Mira said handing her a flyer.

"Okay! Thanks Mira~" Lucy sing sang before skipping away and out of the guild, most likely to pack for her mission. Mira giggled at Lucy's antics. _Really she's so cute~ now I wonder where Natsu is…_

Not far away from where she stood, she saw her target eating away like he usually does. _Oh this will be so much fun~_ "Ohh Natsu~"

* * *

"So tell me again why you're here?" Lucy asked sighing at the reduced figure of the dragon slayer in front of her. No Happy in sight, as well as Gray and Erza. It was just the two of them.

"You w-were… g-going .. on a mis-…sion by y-yourself" Natsu said in between his lunch that wanted to appear. His sickly green complexion was one of the reasons why Lucy didn't want to be near him. _If he throws up on me, I'll kill him!_ "Mou! Come here!"

Like the obedient little dog sometimes Natsu is, he sauntered over to Lucy, sitting beside her, before laying his head on her lap. Slowly his motion sickness lessened, especially when she started running her fingers in his hair. On the other hand Lucy stared at the serene look Natsu was emitting. She giggled at how cute he looked. _There must be something wrong with me. Why'd I even let him lay his head on my lap? If Happy and the rest was here I'm sure they'll be teasing me already._ She sighed not really noticing the look on Natsu. Who looked as if he was ready to throw up at the very moment.

"Lu..cy" Was the last thing Natsu managed to say before his lunch won over him, making its appearance in front of him and on Lucy. While Lucy blinked and blinked, her brain processing what had just happened before-

"NATSUUU!"

* * *

"You seem happy Mira-nee" Lisanna said smiling at her older sister. Who was whistling a happy tune while she polished a glass.

"Oh I just can't wait for a certain couple to come home~" She answered giggling at the thought that when Natsu and Lucy get back they're a couple already.

Oh dear looks like Mira still has to wait for that ne?

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Has anyone seen the trailer for OVA 5? Oh dear its getting me excited! It's the other pairings time! Hopefully they'll put a little bit of NaLu^^ Even if it's most unlikely to come =_=

It's not really just a NaLu story. This focuses mostly with Lucy and other guys ^w^ Hence a Lucy harem~ Enjoyed?

Review ne? ^^

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

► **Its a scratch story I did when I was still in High School, so it's really not good◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Prince of Stripping

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

"I know he strips because of his training when he was a child with Ur but…" Lucy glanced at the fighting ice mage with a familiar pink haired fire mage. "Why does he always have to strip all the way down!?" Lucy screeched as she whined her protests to our resident pin-up model, Mira.

Mira giggled at the younger girl's current dilemma. It wasn't just today that Lucy voiced out her problem. She'd hear it all day and it never ceased to entertain her how Lucy was affected with such things. Lucy was a very amusing girl in Mira's eyes. She couldn't help pairing her up with different guys that she sees potential, that'll look good with Lucy. The only problem Mira has with that is there are a handful of guys that looks good with the girl!

"But Lucy if you keep talking about Gray, Juvia's bound to _murder_ you" Mira said smiling at her shocked face. Lucy however didn't like the joke, her eyes practically pooled with tears at the thought of dying young. _No! I still want to find love~_

"I'm just kidding you Lucy, I'm sure Juvia wouldn't do that" Mira added placing a plate of spaghetti in front of Lucy. The latter muttering a soft 'thank you' before she started eating it. "Maybe just hunt you down thou"

"Ehehe.. Juvia wouldn't do that" Lucy said in an unsure voice. Gulping hard, her mind had gone off alone thinking of the possible ways what Juvia would do to her.

_CRASH_

"Ahh!" Lucy shouted pushing a overly excited Natsu off of her. _Where the hell did he come from?_ "Oi flame brain I'm not done with you!" Gray shouted walking over to them, in his boxers may I add. _Ah~ so that's what happened._ Gray's attacked made Natsu fly, and to land on her. Really that's just mean.

"Mou~ Idiots" Lucy mumbled turning back to the two rowdy boys she had for a teammate. All the while eating her neglected spaghetti once more.

* * *

"What the hell is with you Ice princess? Do you want Lucy to kill me?!" Natsu roared pointing a shaky finger at Lucy's figure, that was eating at the bar. Mira and Lucy chatting and laughing together. Lucy's smiling face made Natsu smile too. Which apparently Gray saw. _Oh? This should be fun!_

"You liiike her!" Gray teased, smirking at the dragon slayer's pink face.

"Shut up! I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

The two kept going back and forth that earned worried glances from their other guildmates. Although amusement was clearly seen in Gray's eyes. _Let's try this for some little fun._

"Hey Lucy!" Gray hollered to the chatting blonde with the matchmaker of the guild. He sauntered over to the two ladies, earning a smile from both but Mira's had the _eye._ Which was often known that she found _targets_ to use her matchmaking skills on.

Natsu was watching Gray talk to Lucy, his frown deepening when Lucy blushed.

"I was wondering would you mind going on a date with me?" He asked the blushing blonde. Mira literally had hearts in her eyes as she witnessed something exciting.

"O-okay...but keep your clothes on!" Lucy whined looking the other way of the Ice mage. _Cute._ Gray grinned, glancing at the frowning fire dragon slayer, and then turned back to Lucy. Obviously to irk the fire mage, Gray wrapped his arms around the blonde celestial mage. Earning a cute squeak from her.

"G-Gray!"

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll only strip for you~" He teased smirking when Lucy's face turned another shade of red. And feeling goose bumps when he felt the deadly aura coming from the direction of the dragon slayer.

"You PERVERTED PRINCE OF STRIPPING!"

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

No wonder I liked Gray's character~ Ah my stupid brain keeps thinking of such things~

So bored! Another writer's block =_=

Review ne? ^^

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**► Its a scratch story I did when I was still in High School, so it's really not good◄**

**Please Support my other story_'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	3. Prince of Arrogance

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Look I know you _hate_ Natsu and all…" A furious blonde trailed off, her eyes narrowed at the sight of the blonde man in front of her, his furred vest that didn't hide those _strong looking muscl_-. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She screeched at the blonde haired man, only to get a smirk from his _oh so resis-._

"Look Blondie, Salamander may have won against me and Rogue, but…" He said standing up, moving closer to the furious blonde that stood strong. _ Interesting~_ "I don't like losing, so I came here to make you help me win against him" His triumphant smirk never faltering even when the blonde girl gave him a death glare. Swearing on the inside that it looked lethally deadly as Titania's or even their Lady's glare (Minerva).

"Look Eucliffe" Lucy said venom dripping from every word that came out from that lovely mouth of hers. _ Oh~ what I'd want to do with that mouth of hers._ "I know you _hate_ Natsu, but I say and REPEAT it in your FREAKING thick skull, I don't want anything to do with you, so buzz of and look for someone else to keep you ENTERTAINED in _pissing_ Natsu off!" With that Lucy had stomped away from the smirking blonde, who persisted in following her.

Young female teens stopped and couldn't help but stare at the delicious looking blonde male that followed the blonde girl, who happened to capture the male populations' stares. Sting was enjoying the girls' attention, and much more because he was seeing the torture on the blonde girl's irritated face. _Isn't she just a cute little thing~_ He mused as he followed her sexy figure. But he didn't think that he'd end up following her to her guild.

"Oh Lucy~ What is Sting doing with you?" A sickly sweet voice asked the said blonde. Moaning in distress as she went to the white-haired bar maid of theirs. _Oh~ really this blondie's such a tur-._

"This stupid piece of _meat_ wouldn't leave me alone Mira!" Lucy whined, her head planting on the table, while Sting sauntered over beside her like it's the most common thing. Not really minding the whispers and glancing that was sent at him. Like he'd care anyway right? He only cared about Salamander. _And maybe this little piece of sexy._

"Now Lucy be nice, I think he just wants to spend time with you" Mira cooed like the mother-like figure she is. Or was it her matchmaking skills. "Be _nice _to this _thing!?_" Jerking her thumb at a faked-hurt looking Sting, a hand on his heart. _"_Lucy you wound me, really_"_

"See Lucy! He's even hur-"

"Oh please! Not another word! Can I have a strawberry milkshake, some strawberry coated with chocolate?" Lucy whined not wanting to hear any more of what Mira was planning for her. Much less what she thought of her and _Sting._ "Add some chocolate balls with that"

"You ruin my fun Lucy, I'll get them for you" Mira whined going away as she got started on her order. Leaving Lucy and Sting at the bar alone, with those murmurs, whispers, and glancing at them.

"So Blondie are you willing to help me now?" Sting asked shattering the silence that enveloped them. Glaring at him she hissed "NO", simple and short. He pouted cutely at her.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you"

"But I know Natsu-san annoys you too"

"How the hell do you know that!?" She screeched at him, waiting and waiting. Until faint pink tinges was seen on his cheeks. She gawked, jaw dropping "You STALKER!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I am not a stalker! I happened to pass by and saw it!" Sting retorted childishly crossing his arms over his chest, an annoyingly cute pout still present on his lips.

"What the hell would you be doing here in Magnolia when you're in Crocus? Where Sabertooth _is?_" She hissed not faltering for that pouting face of his. "N-None of your business Blondie!"

"You-"

"Here you are Lucy! Now be nice and play with Sting" Mira scolded, treating her like the daughter she always wanted. "B-But-"

"No 'buts' young lady, now eat your food" Mira said cutting her off, a hand on her hips as she stared at Lucy. Who pouted and started eating what she had order. Sting looking at the blonde, couldn't help but smile, which Mira saw but Lucy didn't.

"Can I have some?" Sting asked after a few minutes of watching her. "No" she flat out answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so"

"Just-"

"NO" Sting pouted. How can such a girl exist? No girl had resisted him! Lucy took a strawberry coated with chocolate and bit it, the strawberry remained in her mouth. That was when Mira decided to help the pouting white dragon slayer.

"Lucy share some with Sting" She said staring at the blonde that pouted, but nevertheless followed. She didn't want to anger the famous _Demon_ now would she. Although Sting nodded to Mira as thanks he didn't take Lucy's strawberries. Instead he did something else that shocked Lucy and surprised the guild, with Mira's eyes shining in delight.

Ever to swiftly he lowered his head, leaning in close to Lucy. When he was close enough he caught her chin with his index and thumb, pulling her to look at him. That was when his mouth bit the other part of the berry that Lucy had in her mouth. Licking his lips from the juices that came from the overly juicy strawberry.

Lucy gawked, the guild stared and quieted, which only happens a few times, Mira staring directly at her two new targets, and an extremely pissed off looking Salamander, who happened to come just when it happened.

"Sting you BASTARD!" Natsu roared before launching an attack at the said mage. Sting fired his _white slayer's holy roar._ Effectively leaving the blonde mage, not wanting her to get hurt.

Thus another day at Fairy Tail.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Because of Golden Week, the next chapter for Fairy Tail will be out next week. Such a bummer! I think 50 shades is rubbing off of me XD

Review ne? ^^

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Its a scratch story I did when I was still in High School, so it's really not good◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	4. Prince of Shadows

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

"Don't you think Lucy's being surrounded by good looking guys these days?" Mira asked her curious looking sister, a strawberry eating Erza, a giggling Levy and a glaring Juvia.

"I do think Lu-chan's very popular with guys, but hasn't had the luck to actually pick a decent one because of the guys popping out of nowhere" Levy shared, opening a book. Or what appeared like a photo album of Lucy. Not just Lucy, it was pictures of her and other guys that had kept on appearing around her.

"Ah! Juvia shall kill love-rival!"Juvia announced pointing at a picture of Lucy and Gray smiling, Gray's hand casually placed around her shoulder. "Oh Juvia, stop spoiling my fun" Mira warned snatching the album from Levy, scanning it with utter delight.

"Speaking of Lucy, where is she?" Lisanna asked, at the same time looking around the bar. Her blue eyes scanning for that familiar blonde hair, but found none. _I wonder where she is._

"Oh~ Maybe another guy showed up! I wonder who it is!" Levy gushed pulling another book from who knows where. This time it was filled with pictures of guys in it. Each page had a single picture of a guy, below the picture was a single writing. "Levy, what is that?" Erza asked from her eating.

"Oh~ Just a book I _borrowed_ from Lu-chan~" A giggle escaping her lips. A sigh escaped Erza's, while Mira was in her own world thinking of possible occurrences concerning the blonde celestial mage and boys that came into her mind. Juvia was in her own world too, well thinking of how to _torture_ her love-rival, and Lisanna was very much confused and curious at the same time.

"You do know it's bad to _steal_ her things without permission right?" Erza asked the ecstatic looking Levy. Who only grinned at her.

"But Erza~ Jellal's picture is here too~" Levy teased, quickly flipping the pages to find what she was looking for. And sure enough there was a picture of Jellal, looking sexily hot in a tux. Erza blushed an animated smoke rose from her head, as her mind went into overdrive.

"Now I wonder who she's with" Levy wondered, passing the book to Lisanna who was intrigued about what was inside it.

* * *

"Uhmmm" Lucy started unsure. Her blushing face made the man think of her _cute_. "You don't have to do this Rogue-san" She said averting her eyes every now and then away from his, that was watching her as he walked with her in his arms.

"Now that just seems mean _Lucy_" He started, his eyes never leaving hers. She turned another shade of red from the intensity his eyes held. "Why use honorifics with me, when you call Sting plainly" He bluntly pointed out. Earning a lip biting Lucy in her discomfort at the small accusation.

"I didn't think you'd care, now would you mind letting go of me?" Lucy whined at him. In return Rogue's lips twitched. "May I remind you that you _sprained _your ankle?" Smirking at her cute blushing pouting face.

"Meanie" She mumbled looking the other way, refusing to look at him. _Childish_. He laughed at how she moved so freely around him. Silence enveloped them, as he continued to walk to a familiar looking house. "Open the door" Rogue said, adjusting her in his arms, before saying. "Please" Lucy gapped at him, the key to her door in clear view in her grasps. Shaking his head in amusement at the girl, quickly grabbing the key he pushed it in the doors keyhole, effectively opening it. And then closing it behind with his foot.

"Please tell me you don't stalk me like that _annoying_ partner of yours" Lucy hissed as she was placed on her comfy bed. Why ask him that question? Well how'd he know which way her room was? "I don't stalk, Lucy" He said, getting up to go to her kitchen for some ice. "I simple _observe_ you from a far" He added as he once again entered her bedroom.

"Why do I feel like dragon slayers tend to _observe_ me wherever I am" Lucy whined quoting her word which was clearly supposed to be _stalking_ instead of observe. "Hey be thankful I'm one of them"

"Why should I? For all I know you could've been watching me dress or bath"

Silence.

"You didn't did you?!" Lucy hissed at the shadow dragon slayer in front of her, faint tinges of pink was clearly seen on his cheeks. A nervous smile on his lips. Jaw dropping, an accusing finger pointed at him.

"PERVERT!" Lucy screamed hitting him with her pillow over and over. With Rogue defending himself from her current malfunction. "Why do perverts always surround me?" Lucy whined as she kept hitting him. Chanting_ stupid_ over and over as she grew tired from hitting him.

"So Lucy about that date-" "I just sprained my ankle_ running away from_ you, only to run into_ you, _it's like you appeared out of nowhere! And you expect me to just agree and go on a date with you?!" Lucy ranted, her chest heaving up and down from her little speech, her breath ragged. "Yeah" Rogue answered, plain and simple. Lucy let out an exasperated sigh.

"I didn't take you for the type to be so straightforward Rogue" She said messaging her temple slowly, an amused look crossed Rogue's features. "What? Did you take me to be the emo type? That's mean Lucy, very mean" Rogue said leaning close to her. Which resulted in Lucy narrowing her eyes dangerously at him.

"So is that a yes?" He asked referring to the date he had asked, not the part about him being an emo. And he wasn't like that! Not at all! Okay maybe sometimes. But she didn't need to know that did she?

"If I say no-" "I'm not leaving with that kind of answer" Rogue interrupted her, a cute childish act of him crossing his arms over his chest with a cute pout was all Lucy needed to see. Slowly her annoyance and irritation because of him dissolved and was replaced with adoration. "Aww.. Aren't you a cute one Rogue" Lucy gushed pinching his cheeks, which reddened from her pinching or maybe because he was blushing too.

"So I'll see you a week from now okay?" Rogue asked sweetly, putting her sprained ankle on top of a bunch of pillows stacked on top of each other, levitating it. Lucy nodded like the good little girl she is.

"Good, see you Lucy" He said, standing up to leave but not before stealing a kiss from her lips. Frozen in shock she stared at him, who apparently had a smug smirk on his lips. "Until then _lil' girl_" He greeted once more, before disappearing to the shadows.

Lucy was left alone staring into space. That was when an uninvited visitor came through her window. "Oi Luce! You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost" Natsu said waving his hand in front of her.

"That was my first kiss!"

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Slowly this story is getting more and more reviews, which I would like to thank everyone that put the time to read, favorite and put it on alert. ^^

Personally these are the couples that I prefer, well mostly Lucy and other men it's entertaining ne? Short of like a compilation of one-shots ^w^ I wonder who's next? :D

Review ne? ^^

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**► Its a scratch story I did when I was still in High School, so it's really not good◄**

**Please Support my other story_'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	5. Prince of Flirting

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Ara ara~ another one is following you Lucy" Mira teased the younger mage. Said mage groaned, folding her arms on top of the bar using it as a pillow for her aching head. "You make it sound like an animal is following me Mira~" She whined which ended up getting muffled due to the fact she said it against her arms. Whereas Mira giggled, patting her head in understanding.

"Princess! I shall take my leave for a while, but fear not! I shall return to you as fast as I can, with open arms" Loke said, more like flirted with Lucy again before disappearing in a poof. Although Lucy used her best efforts in ignoring him and his flirting, Mira was giggling away in the back as she watched the scene play before her.

"He is called _Leo_ as the Lion spirit right? So technically-" "No more please! I really don't know what's happening these days, but I repeat _those_ guys have been seriously taking my free time!" Lucy butted in, not wanting to hear anymore of whatever Mira had in mind, much more when her tone sounded very much like when she is matchmaking people.

"I thought you'd be happy with the attention they are giving you Lucy" Mira asked worriedly. Lucy did always rant about boys not liking her, or that no one was interested in her. But now? She was ranting about them actually using her free time and she even makes it sound like a bad thing, which is awfully odd for Mira.

"Yes I do _like_ the attention Mira, but they are very annoying" Lucy grumbled, pouting cutely despite her pulling a scary face on, which wasn't really scary. The girl was utterly cute in Mira's eyes, well not only her eyes. To tell the truth every person she encounters, knows and sees thinks of her like that. "I need fresh air, see yah Mira~" Lucy bid farewell before heading out the guild.

"Silly girl" Mira said after her retreating figure, a smile on her lips.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here" A flirtatious voice said, shattering the silence that had enveloped her the past 30 minutes. Big brown eyes stared up at hazel eyes that were hidden behind azure-tinted glasses. A small smile escaped her lips, whispering his name softly as if wind itself. "Loke"

"You'll get cold if you stay out too long" He scolded the gorgeous girl that he had learned to treasure, in front of him. She pouted at him and remained motionless, very much content in her position as she is, her back against the soft grass of the earth, her body facing up towards the vast night sky that had been lit up by brilliant shiny stars, her eyes closed. Loke sat beside her figure, glancing down at her every now and then. The park was deserted, being as it is night. Minutes passed neither of them talked, soaking in the peaceful night.

"You're awfully quiet Loke, it's distracting" Lucy said, opening her eyes to stare at him. His heart raced. _What this girl does to me_. "I did always like your hair up" She added sitting up, her hand coming up to touch his lion mane-like hair. He stilled at her touch, eyes watching her, never leaving her gorgeous eyes that was focused on his hair. _She's the very reason why I'm here. Still here in Earthland, she saved me. She-_

"Are you okay Loke? Did I hurt you or something?" Her frantic voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Lucy was now kneeling in front of me; a worried look on her face, a hand of mine held hers and I didn't know when I did it. And yet, she looked stunning. "Lucy" I whispered, she hummed in response.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while…." I started, pulling her closer to me. "I'll be your loyal spirit forever; I'll protect you as much as I can, I'll-" Her arms wrapped around me tight; cutting me half way of what I wanted to say.

"I know, I know" She cooed pulling away from me, only to wipe the tears that I didn't know that had escaped my eyes. "It's not your fault Karen died; you were helping a friend that's all that matters"

"But-"

"Stubbornness will always be something you'll possess, its part of being the leader of the 12 zodiac spirits" She held my hands, squeezing them before she'd brought them to her lips, kissing each of my knuckles, and then her eyes locked on to my eyes. "Whatever anxiety you're feeling forget it, don't be afraid to move on. Everyone will be here to support you" She said smiling, I smiled as well. Here I am in front of my owner, crying like baby, pathetic right? But I didn't care, not when I had her beside me.

Brushing the tears away, I faced her and gave my usual grin. "Thanks Lucy" She giggled oh so cutely, her eyes sparkled like the stars above us. "No problem!" Both of us didn't talk again and just stared at the night sky. Well that was before-

"So can I get a kiss?" I asked smirking at the blush the spread across her cheeks. "N-no!" She squeaked.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Okay~ so here's a LoLu, for CelestialDays & Blazing Roses! I hope you liked it dearies ^^

Anyway since I can't think of anyone else, I shall end this here. But you guys can drop a review or PM me if there's someone you'd want me to pair Lucy up~

Toodles~

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Its a scratch story I did when I was still in High School, so it's really not good◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	6. Prince of Bipolar

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"I'm home!" A cheerful greeting came from an equally cheerful celestial mage. Everyone that was present inside that guild had greeted her back. Her smiling face never left her as she headed towards Mira.

"Did something good happen Lucy?" Mira asked polishing a glass. "Uhn!" The younger mage replied, seating in front of her like a good little girl. "What's got you so happy?" Mira asked like the motherly figure she is, smiling back at the smiling girl in front of her.

"My mission went well, I paid my rent and I still have _extra_ jewels!" She chirpily explained, eyes sparkling at the word extra. Mira couldn't help but giggle at her. "That's good ne? What are you going to do with it?"

"I'll go shopping later! Since it's a weekday I'm sure there are few people around stores" She said, two fingers under her chin in a thinking gesture. "Lu-chan!" Their resident blue-haired bookworm came running up to said mage. Both of them immediately chatted about a book that Levy caught her eye on, detouring on Lucy's novel, which Lucy blushed. Mira giggled at the two, leaving them for some alone time.

* * *

"Maybe I should get Virgo out to help me with _these_" Lucy mumbled to herself. Looking at the shopping bags that occupied both her hands, an animated sweat drop seen on the side of her head. _Maybe I bought too many. _"Can I be of any help?" A voice asked.

"Oh that'll be-" She turned and stopped, eyed wide. "Z-Zeref?!" She screeched taking a step back. Seeing this the black haired mage pouted at her, his arm outstretched out to her. Which confused Lucy, animated question marks appeared on top of her head. "You needed help right?"

Pursing her lips together, eye brows burrowed as she watched him closely. "You aren't going to hurt me, will you?" She asked her voice squeaky soft in front of one of the strongest mages of all time. An amused smile appeared on his lips, until a chuckle erupted from him. "You're an amusing little one aren't you?" He asked mocked heard in his voice.

Being around the guild and with Natsu and the rest she had learned how to brush off things. And one thing or two from Natsu, stand up to anyone that messes with her. Her eyes glared at him. "I'm not little!" She hissed. _Amusing._

"Give me the bags already" He grumbled stretching his hands out to her once more. "Why are you even here of all places?" She asked slowly handing some of it to him, while she maintained her distance.

"I'm looking for Natsu-san" He answered hesitantly, his black eyes glinted in amusement at the girl in front of him. "And since you're his partner why don't I kidnap you so he can come out?" He asked taking a step towards her, minimizing the distance she had created. Lucy's eyes narrowed, jaw dropped for some seconds before she found her voice.

"You wouldn't" She made her voice sound threatening as she can. "Would you like to try me, my dear?" He asked amused, his hand catching her arm making her stay in place.

"You creep! Get your hands off of me!" Lucy shouted her right hand coming up to slap him, but was stopped by his other hand. Harshly pulling her into his chest her brown eyes stared up to his now red eyes that glared down at her. She gulped. _I'm sooo dead! _"That's it you're coming with me!" He hissed throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"W-wait!" She cried, pulling on his hair. He twitched, an animated angry icon appeared on his head. "WHAT?!" He shouted, earning a nervous laugh from Lucy. "My things" She whispered, her head down much like a little girl caught in the act. Sighing he placed her down, picking up some of the bags handing it to her and then hoisted her up on his shoulder again.

"Wait!" "What now?" He groaned, placing her down once more. His hard glare slowly decreased settling in a blank look. Lucy on the other hand fidgeted on the spot, looking everywhere except him. A minute or two she looked up at him a small blush coated her cheeks. "Let's eat some ice cream"

Blink. Blink. Then out of the blue Zeref. _The_ Zeref laughed with Lucy looking awfully confused as she waited for him to calm down. Laughing too much he brushed the tear that escaped his eye from his laughing fit, looking at the girl that amused him so much. Although a cute pout was on her lips. Patting her head and snatching the bags in her hands, he started walking.

"H-Hey!" Lucy shouted after him, running to catch up. "Come on you're going to treat me some ice cream" Her pout deepened but agreed, grumbling about him being 'unfair' and other things.

_I'm one of the strongest mages of all time. Everyone feared me, escaped and ran away just the mere sight of me or even hear my name. And this little girl just asked me to eat ice cream with her. What an amusing little girl._

"Hey Mister Bipolar! Stop smiling like an idiot over there!" Lucy shouted back at the lagging man behind her. Only to run away when his eyes turned red once more and started running after her, she giggled in joy. Well Zeref did have an unnoticed smile on his lips as he ran after her.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Okay~ Even if this story is finished I'm still willing to put up new chapters~ And this chapter is up for Novi Eucliffe, who requested a ZerCy ^^ I hope you like it sweetie~

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Its a scratch story I did when I was still in High School, so it's really not good◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	7. Prince of Hearing

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Ahh~ my back hurts!" Lucy moaned angrily to no one in particular. What happened you ask? Well let's just say a certain pink-haired idiot pushed her off of her own bed. _Wait 'til I get my hands on that good for not-_

"Huh?" Her head turned to the side in confusion. Her face scrunching up as she focused, really focused on a certain figure she was sure she knew somewhere. Before she knew it she was following the person unconsciously. To her surprise the person stopped, and turned around staring right at her. "Ah! Cobra!" Lucy shouted, an accusing finger pointed at him. Said man scowled at her, turned around and kept walking.

"Wait! Oi Cobra! Wait for me~" She whined as she ran after him. Cobra on the other hand was itching to hit the loud mouthed girl that for some reason kept following him. _Such a loud mouth! No wonder she and Salamander are friends._ Hands pulled hard on his coat, as well as pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Mou~ Why didn't you wait for me? I could bring you to Kinana-chan you know!" She said, stomping her feet on the pavement like a child throwing tantrums, her arms crossed over her chest, a pout on her lips, her cheeks pink in anger. "Who said I needed your help?" He retorted, brushing pass her.

Cobra had managed to get some distance between him and the celestial mage, but before he could get a farther distance away from her a whip wrapped around him, immobilizing both his arms. He followed where the whip came from and was surprised that it came from the same annoying loud mouthed girl, a triumphed smile on her lips. "Let me take you to Fairy Tail, Cobra" She giggled girlishly, dragging a grumpy dragon slayer with her. They received weird glances from the few people that were awake this early morning.

* * *

"Good morning minna!" Lucy greeted cheerfully. "Morni-" "Lucy what the hell are you doing?!" Natsu exclaimed jumping up from his seat, only to run in front of his teammate who was happily dragging an annoyed looking Cobra behind her.

"What?" She asked pouting cutely at Natsu. "Why are you dragging _him_!?" Natsu asked hissing at her, much to Lucy's dismay that is.

"I'm just going to bring him to Kinana-chan"

"You do know he's dangerous right?"

"What are you saying? He's nice!"

Natsu and Lucy had been answering each other for quite some time. Annoying the tied up Cobra more and more, Mira walked up to him and untied Lucy's whip around him. "I do apologize for their behavior, Natsu's been _edgy _these past couple of days"

"Someone got his panties in a twist?" Cobra asked okay more like snorted. "You could say that" Mira said giggling; _He's been getting jealous of the guys coming out of nowhere these days. They'd been taking all of Lucy's attention which I can guess why he's been moody._ He heard the take-over mage think. Out of nowhere the guild had started their usual brawls, with Lucy running up to Mira and Cobra, quickly snatching his hand only to tug him hard out of the busy guild. Mira was left giggling as she had witnessed Lucy drag Cobra once more.

* * *

"Oi Girlie! Where do you think you're taking me?" Cobra hissed tugging her back to stop. "Don't you want to see Kinana-chan?" Lucy asked pouting at him, annoyance clearly seen in her eyes.

"I didn't say I wanted to see _her_ did I?" He said grumpily."Ehh? Then why are you here in Magnolia?" She asked once more, her head tilting to the side unconsciously._ Damn her for being cu-_

"Let's get something to eat" He mumbled turning back to head the opposite direction of where they or she was planning to go. "Huh!?"

"You loud mouthed girl! I said let's get something to eat!" He hissed grabbing her hand in his; dragging her to some restaurant he saw earlier when he was being dragged. _Eh? Is he asking me out on a date? Is this a date?_ He heard what she was thinking; a small smile escaped his lips.

"Come on Girlie, I'd love to see Salamander's pissed face" He chuckled slinging an arm on her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. _And here I thought it's a date, why is it always Natsu?_ He heard her, holding the urge to laugh at her childish jealousy over the said fire mage. Did she always think like this?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Well anyways~ I don't really know if this chapter was any good, but I think I pulled it off somehow. So this chapter is for AngelXReaper, I hope your friend likes it & to rosesterling100 ^**‿**^

So sorry for Natsu being there, I couldn't think of anyone better because he did fight Cobra, I figured it click.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Its a scratch story I did when I was still in High School, so it's really not good◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	8. Prince of Sadist

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"A picnic huh?" A blonde haired girl with doe brown eyes mumbled to herself. She was dodging every person that came her way while she was in deep thought. _I wonder if I should bake some something._

"Mira did say she needed help~" Lucy smiled, skipping away towards the supermarket. _Cookies, cupcakes, oh! Maybe some strawberry cake for Erza too!_

_Ding!_ The doors opened automatically, the cashier and some staff members greeted her 'welcome', smiles on their faces. Lucy smiled back, gliding towards the carts and soon she was off to hunt those ingredients she needed.

"Lucy?" A husky voice came, stopping her from starting what she had planned.

Blink. Blink

Smile.

"Jellal! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked excitedly, hugging him unexpectedly. A throaty chuckle came from the said man, returning the hug back to the blonde sweetheart. "Hey Lucy, how are you?" He asked pulling away, a smile on his lips.

"I'm good, you? And what are you doing here?" They ignored what other people were saying about them, although Lucy blushed when she heard some of them. "_Oh look! Aren't those two cute together?_" _"They look like models!"_

"Fine, well actually I came for the picnic you guys planned"

"Really? Then why are you here?" She asked cutely, eyes held curiosity in them. Ruffling her hair as another throaty chuckle came from his. "Mira asked me to come here to… uh.. Help you?" He said scratching his cheek, tinges of pink on his cheek, looking away from the curious blonde in front of him.

"Oh okay!" She exclaimed pushing the cart she got her hands on, her other hand grasping his wrist pulling him with her. "I wanted to make some snacks, so I think we'll get some flou-"

"Hey! I wanted to do that!" She whined, crossing her arms over her chest a cute angry pout on her lips as she stared at the blue haired boy with her, who had stolen her cart. "Jellal!"

"You know as much as I like hearing you scream my name like _that-_" "Pervert! I'm telling you on Erza!" She warned, looking away from him while her face blushed. "We should finish shopping and you could make me something to eat" He finished smiling at her.

"Huh? Why would I make you something to eat?"

"Oh, then would you like to eat with me?" Jellal smirked when she turned another shade of red. "Uhm.. I don't think that'll-"

"Come on Lucy go out with me" He interrupted; taking a step towards her which Lucy took a step back, her back bumping against a shelf. Trapping her against the shelf and him, he leaned closer. "I...I uhm…" Strong, slender fingers tipped her head; brown doe eyes stared back at brown eyes. "Won't you go out with me Lucy?" He asked once more, his eyes showing sadness in them.

"O-okay" She whispered, her blush never leaving her. She averted her eyes from him; ducking under his arms she started walking. "Well come on slowpoke! Hurry up!" She called, looking at him over her shoulder, amusement in her eyes. He grinned pushing the cart, grabbing the some of the ingredients along the way.

"Ne Jellal, why'd you ask me to go on a date with you? Do you want Erza to kill me if she knew?" Lucy asked turning around to face him, accusing eyes watched him. The edges of his lips twitched turning into a smirk. Evil glints sparked his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know" He teased, snaking an arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

"As a matter of fact, yes I would like to know" Pushing her chest against his, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him ever so close. Her eyes watching him like a hawk. "Tell me"

"How about a kiss first?"

"No"

"Then I won't tell you" His lips pulled into a smirk once more, seeing her eyes twitch in annoyance, his urge to tease her more was slowly winning. Out of the blue Lucy kissed his cheek, a cheeky smile. "There, now tell me" She demanded. He chuckled at her. _I should have known._ He thought, leaning close to her ear before he whispered.

"I want to see you hurt, my sweet little girl" Biting her earlobe in emphasis. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, pushing him away from her, a hand clutched her now red ear. "Y-you crazy sadist!"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

So this chapter is for , I hope you like it ^**‿**^ I did always think of them to be something like this if he didn't like Erza.

Curse the perks of being female! This is so not going to be my week ToT

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Its a scratch story I did when I was still in High School, so it's really not good◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	9. Prince of Love Sickness

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Juvia-chan! I've come to take you away from Gray! Come here my dear!" A familiar white haired boy appeared out of nowhere, declaring his profound love for the water mage. The girl, however, had her eyes in hearts looking at her love of her life. Wholly ignoring the other ice mage, who slumped in defeat on the floor.

"Gray-sama~" Juvia gushed like a fan girl. The bluenette came running after the said stripping mage, who immediately ran away from his creepy stalker.

"Poor Lyon" Lucy cooed watching him from the bar. Mira nodded in agreement, watching the neglected ice mage look so torn. Her eyes just watched him then wandered to the young girl in front of her, just like a light bulb, she thought of something good. "Lucy why don't you cheer Lyon up?

"Ehh? Why me?" She whined, slumping against the bar, her head turned towards the now sulking ice mage. _Awww.. He looks like a little puppy~_

"Well, you don't have anything to do right?" Mira asked innocently, giggling when she saw a scowl on the blondes' cute face. "Blame Natsu for leaving me for a mission with Lisanna" She muttered, pouting ever so slightly that didn't go unnoticed by the Transformation mage.

"Ara? Jealous are you?" Mira teased, laughing when Lucy's face turned a beautiful shade of pink. "I-I am not! I mean! why would I be jealous of them? The-"

"Yep you are jealous"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"No I am no-Oh whatever! Leave me alone!" She cried, standing up leaving a giggling Mira by herself. Who'd Lucy think she was, she'd never win against Mira if it was something about _that_, might as well give up. She sighed; Mira was really a pain sometimes.

"Hey there Lyon" Lucy greeted, lending a hand out for him. His hand grasped hers, helping him stand up. "Hey Lucy" Came his depressed voice, dusting his dustless pants.

"You really like Juvia, don't you?" Lucy asked a smile on her lips. Lyon nodded still sad about Juvia ignoring him and running after Gray instead. "Don't worry I'm sure she'll come around sometime" She said trying to cheer him up. A small smile managed to surface his lips, grateful for the blondes' optimism.

"Yeah, why don't we head over to Mira over there?" Lyon said, pointing at an overly excited looking Mira, hearts surrounding her. Lucy sweat dropped, not really liking the evil glint that was shining at the eyes of the Demon. Lyon not really used to whatever shenanigans Mira had always done, decided she was harmless and walked towards her, unconsciously dragging Lucy along with him.

"Lyon I'm so sorry about the Juvia thing a while ago" Mira started, effectively making him sad once more. "Mira!" Lucy shouted in an accusing manner, rubbing Lyon's back in soothing circles all the while mumbling 'it's okay' or 'don't mind Mira'. Mira grinned at the little gesture she had seen; sure it may be common to do that to friends such as Lucy and Lyon. But Mira did have something else in mind.

"I can see you so much like Lucy; she too is feeling down because Natsu took my little sister on a mission instead of her" Mira said earning an angry 'hey' from a furious looking blonde, her arms crossed over her chest. While Lyon's brows furrowed in confusion as she stared at the Mira, digesting the information that she had just said. "So why don't you woo Lucy instead of Juiva, no better yet _take_ her! You have my permission" Mira added giddily. Lucy's jaw dropped as she stared in horror at Mira. _What the hell is Mira saying that kind of thing to Lyon!? Good thing he's so in love with Juvia that he wouldn't agre-_

"I'll gladly make Lucy happy!" _agree to something as stupid as tha- _"What!? Lyon you're kidding right!?" Lucy exclaimed her eyes wide as she stared at the ice mage in front of her. _Didn't he like Juvia?_ "I'm serious Lucy, besides we've been friends for some time now, and honestly I have feelings for you too" He said taking my hands in his, planting a kiss on each of my knuckles, whereas I just gawked at him.

"Seriously Lyon, Mira was just kidding" Lucy whined like a kid, Mira protested in an angry little 'no I didn't!', not really liking what was running in Lyon's mind. Firstly yes they are friends; they even spent some time hanging out together it was fun. Second Mira, who Lucy could say she was just probably setting her up with another guy, which happened to be Lyon at the moment. Third, she does not and will NEVER have feelings like _that_ for him, she thought.

"Well let's go then Lucy! Let's go and find our love nest!" He shouts earning countless of eyes from the guild, Cana howling in laughter saying spouting 'Good job Lucy! That's my girl!' which Lucy immediately sends her the finger, her eyes glaring back at a smug looking Lyon.

"Look Lyon I don't think it'll work out between us, so I'll just go" She said walking fast away from the said boy. Apparently Lyon wasn't going to let go of her anytime sooner, because he held her hand once more, yanking her hard in his hard chest, strong arms sweeping beneath her feet and cradling her in a bridal style.

"Lyon! If you don't put me down I will seriously Lucy kick you to the hospital! Lyon! Are you listening to me!?" She screeched at the laughing boy that held her. "Yes, yes I hear you Lulu~ Ah! I see a love nest over there!" He exclaimed happily, jogging to what he said was a love nest, which turned out to be a love hotel.

"LYON BASTIA! I am so going to kill you!"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

So this chapter is for all LyLu fans out there~ I hope you enjoyed them~^**‿**^ Oh dear I had fun writing Lyon's part XD

2 more pairs left before I start their second part ^^

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Its a scratch story I did when I was still in High School, so it's really not good◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	10. Prince of Return

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"I always wondered what it felt like to have an older brother" Lucy said out of the blue. She received questioning looks from her teammates Gray, Erza and Natsu, as well as Lisanna, Laxus and Mira.

"Why so sudden Lucy? What made you think of that?" Mira asked a confused look on her angelic face. "Yeah, I mean aren't I like your sister Lucy?" Lisanna added hugging said girl, and much more pulling her away from Natsu, who was glaring at Lisanna.

"Hey hands off! She's my partner! She's mine!" Natsu roared, launching at the white haired girl, who dodged him easily, not taking her hands off of Lucy. The latter sighed in distress "Well…pretty much because of something like these things" slumping on their table.

"Oh? Then why not be Laxus sister for the day?" Mira asked sweetly. "WHAT!?" The lighting dragon slayer exclaimed. "Really!? Can you Laxus? Please? Oh please!?" Lucy pleaded excitement clearly seen in her cute puppy dog eyes, which was very much directed at the sweat dropping Laxus. "F-fine" He grumbled looking away from the blonde girl, who giggled and hugged him out of nowhere.

"Oi oi! I'm not agreeing to this!" Roared an angry Natsu, glaring at the lightning dragon slayer who somehow smugly smirked at him, lightning can be seen in the background as the two dragon slayers glared at each other. Laxus smirk grew at something he thought of. _Oh this was going to be so much fun!_ He cackled, earning worried glances from the others, which they thought he was going insane.

"Since I'm Lucy's older brother now, you can't go near her anymore!" He declared pulling the confused celestial mage behind him. A feral growl erupted from Natsu out of nowhere he had launched himself towards the lightning user, his fist ablaze.

"Hey Lucy wanna go out with me?" Gray asked ignoring the fight the two idiots were at. "I don't think that's a good idea Gray" She answered a nervous smile on her lips as she pointed at a glaring water mage, who was emitting the awe too familiar dark aura around her. "Love-rival!" The blue haired girl screeched sprinting towards the blonde girl, water spewing at her. Lucy immediately bolted away from Gray, and ran around the guild with a crazy Juvia hot on her heels.

"Who said you could get close to her you Ice freak!" Natsu roared punching Gray right in the jaw. "She's my partner! Hear me!? MINE!" He added avoiding the attack Laxus had directed at him. He as well sent him one of his _fire dragon's roar. _Gray, who had landed somewhere, stood up his eyebrow twitching. "You Fire spit!" He shouted launching his Ice make lance at the two mages that made his blood boil.

So as you can see with Laxus and Natsu fighting, they were bound to attract their other guild mates. Gray who happened to be the first one to join them, had coincidentally hit Elfman in the process, who began to spout something about brawls is being a man. Evergreen with him had hit him on the head repeatedly telling him to shut up. Although don't forget that Juvia had been chasing Lucy around the guild, leftovers of her water attacks was on the floor and let's just say an unlucky fellow, Jet, slipped on it. Who collided with Mira that was bringing some beer to Macao and Wakaba, accidentally Mira had landed on the painting Reedus was painting. Of course the outburst he did was immediately painted on his belly, launching a bunch of wild boars at the guild. Hence one of the boars had bumped into Erza, who was standing by the bar, another plate of her favorite cake in her hand, crashed on the floor. A momentary stop from the guild came.

"My cake…" Erza mumbled looking at the cake splattered on the floor. Shivering in anger, her eyes hidden behind her bangs, "DIE!" she roared changing into her heaven's wheel, launching her swords everywhere. The guild shouting in distress, each of them fending off the deadly blade the red haired equip mage had launched.

Who would have thought Laxus being Lucy's older brother for a day could cause such a catastrophe. No wait it's just Fairy Tail, it's bound to happen!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

So here's the awaited LaLu for the readers out there! And yes I know it's boring =_= but the next one would most likely be a MidLu. Anyway as for the second part of each guy with Lucy that some of you were asking I might put it in another story, which will also be a compilation much like this one.

P.S! His Obsession may be put into Hiatus as of the moment, because of me not knowing how to write the lemon parts… I've been writing other fics to keep my mind working. Hopefully I'll pull of that lemon someday

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Its a scratch story I did when I was still in High School, so it's really not good◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	11. Prince of Goth

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Hey Lucy" A voice called. Whipping around she saw a boy, an enemy to be precise. "Midnight? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked tiredly. Well she was tired from earlier, a mission with Gray and Natsu who was constantly bugging her just for her attention, and then destroying the client's house resulting in the reward to puff away; really she just gained a massive emotional and physical breakdown. All she could think of right now was going to sleep in her bed. _Mmmm… sleep._

"Well I'd greet you beautiful, but you don't look really pretty right now you know" Midnight deadpanned, walking towards her. An angry icon appeared on her forehead, "You goth-ish person! I don't need you to tell me that!" Lucy barked, walking away from the guy.

"Now that's not very nice thing to say, princess" He mocked following her as she walked away. Lucy sighed in exasperation, turning around to face him. "What the hell do you want?" She deadpanned, her eyes dropping by the minute. And yet she still brings them open just to see if the guy wanted to do anything to her, again. Don't forget the starry night arc ne?

His red eyes glowed in the night, just as his name is, midnight was the time. To gruesome monsters she had seen with red eyes, Midnight didn't look that menacing to her. In fact he looked perfectly normal, okay maybe a little bit weird because of all the goth make-up he was wearing. "I'd ask for you to go on a date with me, but you look like a zombie right now. So…" He trailed off, walking in front of her. Lucy looked up at him, being him taller than her like any other guy; she stared at his glowing red eyes. "Sleep" He whispered, and just like that Lucy fell with Midnight catching her before she hit the pavement, sound asleep. He pouted but still carried her towards her apartment.

"And here I thought I'd get to have fun" He mumbled staring down at the girl in his arms. Slowly a smile appeared on his lips, "Maybe I should just kidnap you and keep you for myself?" He mumbled to himself. Not like he'd receive any answer from the guild, she was already out like a light.

"Don't think about it buddy" A familiar voice warned. Looking up he saw the owner of the voice, a very angry expression on his face. He smirked, holding the girl closer to him "I didn't ask for your opinion Salamander".

"Like I care, now hand Luce over" He demanded walking towards them. Midnight scoffed at him, "What makes you think I'll hand her over?" a sadistic smirk emerging his lips.

"You bastard! I'll pummel you!"

"Tsk. Like I'd let you"

"Oh yeah!? Let's see you dod-"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy shouted waking up from her nap. She got out of Midnight's grasps; her hair shadowed her eyes, "You two better shut up and LEAVE ME ALONE!" She barked once more, glaring menacingly at the two. With that she scoffed at the two frozen boys, and entered her humble abode, which happened to be right in front of them. When the door slammed shut, Midnight and Natsu unfroze.

"Lucy's scary…"

"Yeah she is. I wonder how you put up with her"

"Well she-"

"I can hear you TWO!"

Natsu squeaked running away for his live, not wanting to die by the hands of his best friend. Midnight watched the dragon slayer's figure disappear in the night. "Stupid" He mumbled, disappearing in the night as well.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Yes! It's finally official! This story is done! Well I know it's boring, but I couldn't think of anything that'll make Midnight bond with Lucy other than this.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Its a scratch story I did when I was still in High School, so it's really not good◄**

**Please Support my other story '**_**Your Majesty' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
